xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Cultivation
Cultivation Main Body Ancient Cultivation Second Avatar Ancient Demon Cultivation Essense Cultivation Thunder Essense Wang Lin in his Soul-Devourer ''form, '''devoured half of the soul of an Ancient Thunder Dragon' that Greed released and who chased him untill the pit with a great suction force situated in the East Demon Spirit Sea, and that eventually led Wang Lin to the Allheaven Star System. Furthermore ,after Wang Lin's body was destroyed by a Moongazer he was guided by the remnants of the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and his Heaven Defying Bead to a thunder lake where he rebuilt his body exactly as it was but only with thunder. This allows him to turn his body into thunder if and when he chooses. Later on, Wang Lin cultivated (with the Thunder Origin Spell) in a great thunder lake (the first location where the Heaven Defying Bead was found) where he attained great insight concerning the law of thunder. It made his soul grow even more powerful. In the Allheaven Star System Wang Lin also devoured the celestial thunder that originally came to guide him, with the help of the Thunder Cauldron, to the Celestial Realm Thunder. During the Celestial Title Competition, he devoured the Thunder Celestial Temple's Thunder Lake's Thunder Spirit to attain a 50% fusion with the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and gain the True power of the Ancient Thunder Dragon, the Ancient Thunder Dragon Roar, to call thunder. During his battle against the 5th Heaven Blight head elder of the Scatter Thunder Clan, he once again devoured 8 ancient thunder dragons that the later released. Afterwards Daoist Scattered Spirit gave to Wang Lin tens of thousands of Spiritual Thunder olts. Finally, after reaching a certain amount of insight into thunder and then sacrificing his obsolete Karna and Life and Death Domains, Wang Lin gained both a Thunder and a Fire Essense. After destroying the Scatter Thunder Clan, Wang Lin created 3 more types of Accompanying Thunder to compliment the 6 he stole and complete his Essense of Thunder. These 3 are Bloodline Thunder, which was created by sacrificing the Thunder Toad, Ji Thunder, which was created from the Ji Realm, and Defying Thunder, created from his own will. Wang Lin's Thunder Essense is thus now complete. Wang Lin regards this as the first of his "Five Broken Fingers", essentially making it equivalent to a Heaven Waning Cultivator's First Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Thunder Tattoo in his right eye. After receiving the true Immortal Celestial blood of a certain "Lunatic" all of Wang Lin's Essense are refined into a golden Celestial form. His Thunder Essense turns into Celestial Thunder. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. Fire Essense Wang Lin obtain the Vermillion Bird Mark from Huang Long and glimpse in the Fu Clan's Golden Leaf Flame Source Origin in the Immortal Graveyard's 17th Layer. He awaken The Vermillion Bird Mark the first time with the help of Ming Hai's Burn the Heaven to obtain the power of Fire, then devour a Fire Dragon Spirit, the Flame Dragon and the Devilish Flame to make a second awakening. Later learn the Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor's Nine Mysterious Technique's First Transformation to fuse Thunder and Fire. After awakening his Divine Phoenix Sect Mark three times, Wang Lin's comprehension of fire reached a peak. This allowed him to gain a Fire Essense. After undergoing the 4th awakening, Wang Lin gained Etherial fire and absorbed the Nine Tribulation fires, giving him 9 accompanying types of fire for his Fire Essense. Thanks to the Heaven Defying Bead, his Etherial Fire is also the first and only of its kind to be able to be Cultivated, rather than being finite from the moment if its creation. Wang Lin considers this equivalent to his second "Five Broken Finger", making it the same as a Heaven Waning Cultivator's Second Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Nine-Colored Fire in his left eye. After gaining the blood of a certain "Lunatic", Wang Lin's Nine Coloured Etherial Fire turns into a golden coloured Celestial Etherial Fire. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. Life and Death Essense During his life and death battle with Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Life and Death to a new level, awakening his Life and Death Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his Cultivating the Life and Death Domain, although he discarded this Domain to gain his Thunder and Fire Essense his pre-existing comprehension into it didn't simply disappear. In order to fuse his Celestial and Ancient bloodlines, Wang Lin underwent a three stage process after the Heaven Defying Bead initiated the merge. The first step was to complete this Essensecand use it to turn the rejection force into Life and Death. Karma Essense After sacrificing all of his six stars to gain a last desperate power against Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Karma to a new level and gained the Karma Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his cultivation of the Karma Domain, although he sacrificed this Domain to gain his Thunder and Fire Essense, his insight into Karm itself didn't simply dissapear. In a three step process to help fuse his Ancient and Celestial Clan bloodlines, Wang Lin had to complete this Essense and use it to construct a world for the Rejection Force(Now Life and Death) to form a cycle. True and False Essense After his Star of Law representing his True and False Domain was destroyed during his fight with Daoist Water the Domain reached completion and evolved into the True and False Essense. In the final step of Wang Lin's three step plan to perfectly fuse his Ancient and Celestisl Bloodlines, Wang Lin had to complete this Essense and use it to deceive the rejection force(now a Life and Death force trapped in a Karmic Cycle) in a similar manner to the Dao of Deception and then allow it to merge. Restrictions Essence After acquiring all of the Four Great Restrictions: Annihilation, Life and Death, Time and Ancient Soul, Wang Lin is stated to be a step away from forming this Essence. He however must master and then combine them to complete it. Wang Lin finnaly mastered the Restriction Essence by merging the laws of the world and millions of fused formations into the blood lines of his eyes. Slaughter Essence Wang Lin awoke this essence after returning to the Cloud Sea Star System to kill Daoist Water. This Essence is largely unknown and takes more than just a lifetime of killing to awaken. It was capable of freezing the Cloud Sea just by being present. This Essence was then further refined during the first battle of the war between the Sealed and Outer Realms, where Wang Lin was the first responder for the Sealed Realm side and killed thousands of Outer Realm cultivators with aid from the Sealed Realm Formation. Water Essence Wang Lin first obtained a drop of water essence from the All-Seer. He then cultivated the essence seed during his visit to the 5 elements planet. This seed needs time and refinement before it turns into a full essence. Category:Wang Lin